


Palmilingus

by Xenobotanist



Series: Mouths are for More than Monologues [3]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Anal Sex, Cardassian Anatomy, Cardassian Culture, Explicit Sexual Content, Google failed me so I invented another term, M/M, No-Dialogue Challenge, Palmilingus, Sexual Experimentation, how is there nasalingus but not this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenobotanist/pseuds/Xenobotanist
Summary: Cardassians bite necks. Human skin is easily punctured. Julian and Elim search for a suitably sexy compromise.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: Mouths are for More than Monologues [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921744
Comments: 11
Kudos: 103





	Palmilingus

After Elim had grown more comfortable with their explorations in bed, he’d confided to Julian that what they did together--while gratifying in a dozen ways--wasn’t fully satisfying him. For Cardassians, it wasn’t just common practice but a biological drive to orally fixate on the [humerocollic ridges](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949294/chapters/60389701) of your mate before and during orgasm, and he craved to do so with his lover.

Julian was already aware of this to some degree. Biting Elim’s ridge during the final moments was a standard feature in his personal bag of tricks, having learned early on that it triggered moans, hisses, and--performed with proper angle and pressure--ejaculation.

Their problem--which Julian insisted was an opportunity in disguise--was that the practice was meant to be mutual, carried about by both parties in conjunction. And Julian had no such ridges. His species was unadorned and, in fact, rather delicate in that region. Human necks have such flimsy skin covering one of their most vital arteries, and it peeved the Cardassian to no end that evolution could have made such a poor move in the preservation of the dominant Terran race. One sharp bite, ill-placed during a moment of unrestrained passion, could have disastrous consequences.

Ever the consummate researcher and xenophile, Julian performed an exhaustive study into the matter. He read up on interspecies relations, looked into and then rejected body modification, and made discreet inquiries within a particular circle of friends from his days at the Academy. But all to no avail. His next step was to have Elim bite _other_ portions of his anatomy, none of which were deemed sufficient: the clavicle (too bony), the jaw (too odd an angle), the shoulder (too wide). 

But together, through further experimentation, dreadfully honest feedback, and some minor injuries, they finally developed what Julian considered to be an elegant and sensual solution.

When Elim felt himself nearing the point of no return, he would decrease to a glacial pace and raise Julian’s hand over his shoulder, tucking it into the crook of his neck, and then close his mouth over the meat of the palm. At that point, sometimes they would just resume the fucking immediately, lunging lustfully in pleasure until both were fully sated. Other times, they would still their movements completely and lie there frozen in the moment. Julian didn’t know what was going through Elim’s head at those times, but to him, the intimacy was almost better than the sex. He could feel the Cardassian’s alien heartbeat against his chest, the deep in and out of his breaths, every twitch and clench of muscles: arms, chest, abdomen, groin, legs. The ball of arousal in his nethers would slowly dissipate and mellow into a flood of warmth through his entire body, and he’d just lay there, floating in a sea of existential bliss. As a doctor, he’d never given much thought into the realm of tantric sex, but on these occasions… melded into another being both physically and emotionally, maybe even spiritually, he had a feeling he was awfully damn close.

Tonight was a fusion of the two approaches. Julian was on his back, thoroughly enjoying their recent purchase of Tholian silk linens beneath him, an amorous face above him, and a thick, slick rod pumping languidly inside him. Their movements were deliberate and unhurried, a squeeze here, a caress there. Soft moans, low hisses, the graze of a claw down a hip, nails scratching along a dorsal ridge. Elim gradually began to pump harder and deeper, and Julian arched into him, digging his shoulders and heels into the mattress. He watched as a fever built slowly behind his lover’s eyes. Locking gazes, Elim curled Julian’s arm upward until his elbow was out, curling his hand into the curve under his jaw. Through some unspoken agreement, they both dipped their heads, latching on to each other, cheek to cheek, Julian sinking his teeth into Elim’s neck and the Cardassian into the Human’s palm. Neither one exerted much pressure, for the moment only holding and claiming. But Elim twisted his hips, and his tongue emerged to thrust rapidly and deeply into Julian’s cupped hand, sending spikes of fire straight through his cock.

If someone had asked him 6 months ago, the good doctor would have stated in no uncertain terms that the human hand cannot be penetrated. Then along came Elim, and--in true Cardassian fashion--passionately proved him utterly and unequivocally _wrong._

He would never have believed that he would enjoy having someone suck on the flesh beneath his pinkie finger, that the skin in the center of his palm could be as incredibly sensitive as the internal tissues currently being broached, or that a tongue delving into the hollow beneath his fingers could make him come. 

But here he was, biting and being bitten, gnawing into the scales and tendons of Elim’s neck as his hand was assailed in turn. He felt the tip of the Cardassian tongue flicker into the creases, loosing a muffled cry as the sensation echoed in the crown of his erection. The muscles of his arse tightened around Elim, causing his pace to stutter and then increase. A rattling, clicking noise sounded from the back of his throat that made Julian think of desert reptiles, and now _that_ was new. He clutched again, drowning in the push and pull of friction inside his sphincter. Elim gave a mighty heave and convulsed in climax, clamping down into the meat of the hand between his lips. Julian felt a wave of heat wash over his body accompanied by a tingle in his toes before a contraction and release that spurted out in ragged bursts between them.

As a final concession to Cardassian ritual (or hereditary urge, which nearly amounted to the same thing), they nuzzled each other’s neck and shoulder regions, licking away salt and pheromones. It was safe now for Julian to expose his throat, and he removed his hand to caress slowly down Elim’s back while the pulse in his carotid was measured with oral precision. 

In a happy coincidence, both species prized post-coital cuddling. Humans for the immense amounts of serotonin and oxytocin released, Cardassians because it preserved heat. Finished with their ablutions, they swapped positions so that Elim was on the bottom and Julian could snuggle into his side with a gray chest for a pillow. Soon enough, the yawning doctor would fade off into sated oblivion with his ever-watchful lover on alert for at least another half hour. And then the evolutionary vigilance would wear off and Elim could match his breaths to the dreamer in his arms, finally surrendering into sleep.

A vicious debater but solicitous lover, Elim had once inquired if there were any human customs or practices that they should incorporate into their lovemaking. Julian had cheerfully assured him that it was a time-honored tradition for humans to try anything and everything at least once. The statement had been well-received, and they observed it with joyful and enthusiastic regularity.

**Author's Note:**

> Manibus: Latin for hand  
> Lingua: Latin for tongue  
> I wanted to use manilingus, but apparently that’s already a thing. A very DIFFERENT thing. So palmilingus sounds silly, but I couldn’t think of anything else. If you’re a Latin scholar, any input would be appreciated!


End file.
